Big brother is back
by Syreina
Summary: Roman is back and Seth was a brat. Now Seth has to face the music. A contribution to the spanking stories that are coming out to encourage the genre to keep going.
1. Chapter 1

Seth swallows nervously when he sees Roman walk into the arena with his bag and feels like everything was going to hit the fan now. His oldest brother had left strict instructions that while he was away, that Seth was suppose to be behave and listen to Dean and Cena. Seth hadn't and had in fact ended up over thier knees so much and Cena had announced that as soon as Roman was back, he was having a meeting with him.

Seth had tried everything after that to get Cena to agree not to but Cena had only glared at him and told him that Seth had dug his own grave. Dean after that had agreed with Cena since Dean couldn't control his little brother either like Roman could.

Now Roman was back this week. Seth chews on his thumb and debates on running out of the arena before Roman got a hold of him.

Cena though walks in the door as Seth tries to sneak to it and grabs him by the arm, "where are you going?"

Seth squeaks and Roman turns around raising his eyebrow, "Seth?"

Cena glares at Seth and then hauls him towards Roman, "We need to have a meeting Roman. In private though.. have somewhere I can put this bad little boy?"

Seth whines softly and looks pleadingly up at Roman but Roman doesn't even start to fall for it. Roman takes Seth's other arm when Cena lets go.

Roman sighs, "I'll put him in my locker room and then I'll meet you in yours."

Seth whines softly and follows as Roman all but drags him towards the mentioned locker room. Roman opens the door and pushes Seth in. Roman then though eyes him, "if you even think of leaving this room it's going to make your punishment worse Seth."

Seth swallows and looks at his big Brother, "but.."

Roman strides forward and grabs Seth by the arm again and spins him around landing 4 hard swats on Seth's bottom, "Am I understood Seth."

Seth squeals and then cries out, "yes.. I won't move.."

Roman nods and then pushes Seth into the corner and snaps, "Stay here until I'm back."

Seth nods and sniffles, his knees shaking. If Roman was already mad he was in deep trouble. Seth hears the door close but doesn't dare move. He stares at the corner and wonders why he had to be such a brat while Roman was gone. This meeting with Cena seems to take forever. Seth dares to reach a hand up and start to pick at the wall where the paint was bubbling.

Seth jumps when the door bangs open and he hears Roman walk into the room. Roman was pissed and Seth could feel it. Seth lets his hand drop and then squeaks as he's spun around and Roman glares down at him.

"Seth," Roman states trying to be calm, "What the hell where you thinking. I know I was gone for 4 months. But putting hair dye in Summer's shampoo and lipping off Hunter!"

Seth whimpers, "I.. I'm sorry.."

Roman eyes him, "Then there was kicking Dean and telling Cena he was an asshole."

Seth bites his lip and then drops his head looking at his shoes, "I.. Rome.."

Roman snaps, "Don't Rome me Seth. Your bottom is going to be glowing when I'm done tonight. Then your going to go do 20 minutes of corner time. After that you're apologize to everyone that you where a brat too. Am I understood?"

Seth whines his hand cover his but, "Roman.. No.. I'm sorry.. please.."

Seth yelps though as he's pulled forward by Roman's hand on his arm. Roman puts him in front of the bench and then goes to his bag. He pulls out a paddle with Seth's name on the handle. Roman then moves and sits down. Seth bolts though for the door. Roman grabs him though before he can get out by the waist.

Seth sobs softly, "Please.. no Big brother."

Roman growls and puts Seth over the back of the couch, Seth's face presses against the seat of the couch but his feet dangle in the air. Roman growls, "stay there or I'm adding 20 more paddles."

Seth sobs but stays put as Roman goes and retrieves the paddle before coming back. Roman then pulls off Seth's pants and pulls down his boxers. Roman then stands to one side of Seth and looks down at him, "do you know why I'm going to blister your bottom Seth?"

Seth nods and hiccups, "I was a brat and.. couldn't behave."

Roman nods and then puts the paddle down and brings his hand down Seth's bottom and continues to do so until Seth's bottom is starting to turn pink. Seth whines and cries into the couch. Roman growls, "Oh little boy we're just getting started."

Seth shakes his head and sobs harder. He then cries out as Roman brings the paddle down on one side of his but. Seth kicks his feet and cries hard as Roman continues to bring down the paddle, thoroughly covering Seth's butt with it. Seth begins to beg Roman to stop but Roman keeps it up until Seth's bottom is a bright red. Roman then pauses, "that was for misbehaving while I away."

Seth sobs and nods, "I'll be good... Please... "

Roman shakes his head, "you still have 20 more paddles Seth for trying to run away instead of facing your punishment."

Seth sobs and pleads, "Please .. No.. I can't..."

Seth shrieks when Roman lands 20 more swats with the paddle over Seth's already sore but. He then puts the paddle down and pulls Seth to stand up, wrapping him up in his arms. Seth sobs hard into Roman's chest and his legs feel like jello. Roman gently picks him up and carries him around the couch and positions Seth so he can sit on his lap.

Roman holds him tightly as Seth cries into his chest, clinging to Roman's shirt. Roman rubs his back and whispers, "it's over Seth.. shhh"

Seth finally after a little while calms and all that's left is a couple hiccups.

Roman pushes Seth's hair out of his face and looks down at him, "why where you so bad Seth."

Seth sniffles, "I .. I thought you where going to die and then after that. I missed you and just wanted you to come back."

Roman sighs softly and kisses Seth's forehead, "Seth that's no excuse for tormenting others around you."

Seth nods, "I know I'm sorry."

Roman nods and whispers, "also Seth.. even if I'm not here, I'm just a call away. I'm always going to be your big brother."

Seth smiles softly and then whines when Roman gets him to stand and walks him to the corner, "Rooooo please wasn't the spanking enough."

Roman gives him a stern look, "corner time Seth go. Boxers down too. Everyone that comes in should know you've been extra bad."

Seth whines but stands there, showing the room his bright red ass. During the 20 minutes, Cena comes in to check on things and smirks at Seth in the corner. A couple other wrestlers also check in and Seth starts to sulk because everyone is going to whispering about Roman punishing him. Dean even comes in and grins, stating that he was glad Roman was back to keep their bratty brother in check.

Roman stands when the 20 minutes are up and pulls up Seth's boxers and then leads him out of the corner. Roman frowns at the sulk, "don't even think about it Seth."

Seth peeks at him and whispers, "but everyone will be whispering and laughing at me."

Roman sits and pulls Seth to curl up in his lap, "So.. when your bad you get spanked and your where extra bad."

Seth cuddles tightly to Roman and holds onto him, "Don't leave me."

Roman chuckles and kisses Seth's hair, "wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth since Roman had been back, Seth had gotten in trouble again and was grounded. All because he harrassed Roman about buying a game that Roman already said no and wouldn't drop it. Now he was stuck in the hotel room or within Roman or Dean's sight. Unless he was working he was stuck. It was driving Seth crazy. He hated being grounded. Not as much as being paddled mind you but almost as much. Then there was the fact that he wasn't allowed to watch TV or play on his Ipad.

Seth sulks as Roman gets ready to go out for some reason.

Roman looks at Seth, "Stay here. No TV or computer Seth."

Seth sulks, "but... there's nothing to do."

Roman nods, "read or do something productive."

Seth crosses his arms, "Fine."

Roman grips Seth's chin and makes him look at him, "Stop with the attitude Seth."

Seth swallows but nods, "Yes Big Brother."

Roman picks up his coat, "I'll come back in an hour. Behave Seth."

Seth nods and watches Roman leave. Seth flops down and sulks full on, "damn it."

Seth paces and then fidgets around the hotel. He finally picks up his Ipad and figures that sneaking some time on the Ipad won't get him in trouble since Roman won't know.

...

Roman walks into the room and notices Seth sleeping on the bed. He looks around and notices nothing really out of place. Roman narrows his eyes though when he sees the Ipad sitting on the nightstand. Roman was pretty sure that he left that in his bag when he took it away from Seth. Roman then sits down on the bed and turns on the Ipad. He goes to the nanny program on it and raises his eyebrow noticing that Seth had signed on for 45 minutes while he was gone. Roman turns off the pad and frowns.

Seth yawns as he wakes up and then sits up, "Rome your back."

Roman looks at him, "Yes I am.. anything you want to tell me?"

Seth swallows and shakes his head, feigning innocence, "No.."

Roman raises his eyebrow, "Seth... I'm going to give you 3 seconds.. you better tell me the truth."

Seth bites his lip and whispers, "I used the Ipad."

Roman nods, "And what are the rules Seth."

Seth bites his lip and then looks at Roman, "No tv.. or computer time when I'm grounded. But Roman... there was nothing else to do."

Roman eyes Seth, "what happens when you break a rule while grounded?"

Seth rubs his arm and whispers, "I get a spanking."

Roman waits, "And?"

Seth sighs and slumps, "with the belt."

Roman nods, "How many seth."

Seth fidgets and then whines softly, "30."

Roman nods and then motions to Seth to get moving, "come on Seth, pants off."

Seth whines but stands takes off his jogging pants and boxers and throwing them on the bed. Seth whimpers but moves over when Roman gives him a hard look. Seth moves to Roman's bed and picks up the pillows. He lays then down and lays down with his hips over the pillows. The pillow elevate his bottom and provide access to the sit spot easier. Seth holds onto the bed sheets and hides face them as well. Roman takes off his belt, "Seth you know why your about to be spanked?"

Seth sniffles and pulls his head up, "because I didn't follow the rules."

Roman waits.

Seth whines, "and I lied instead of telling you when you first asked."

Roman nods and wastes no more time, raising the belt and bringing it down on Seth's bottom. Seth shrieks and then hides his face again. Roman brings down the belt again and again, leaving wide red welts on Seth's butt. Seth shrieks and kicks his feet against the bed, tears coming to his eyes. Seth screams when Roman picks up the pace and hits harder, his hand flying back to stop the blows. Roman pauses, "little boy move your hand."

Seth shakes his head and sobs, "Please no more."

Roman frowns and reaches forward and takes Seth's hand and moves it to the small of Seth's back, holding it. Seth whines softly, and Roman states, "Last warning Seth. Your hand stays there."

Seth nods sobbing harder. Roman then stands back up and taps his belt against his hand. He then raises the belt and brings it down on Seth's upper thigh and Seth sobs harder. Roman finishes landing a few more on seth's thighs and then 5 hard belts Seth's ass.

Seth sobs hard into the bed. He yelps when Roman scoops him up and holds him tightly against his chest. Seth holds onto Roman's shirt sobbing into it. Roman sits down and holds Seth in a comfortable position on his lap. Roman rubs Seth's back and when Seth calms, Roman rumbles, "I shouldn't have left you alone Seth."

Seth sniffles and rubs his face more on Roman's shirt, "I still lied and disobeyed."

Roman whispers, "I won't do it again."

Seth peeks up at Roman, "does this mean I can spank you if you do."

Roman eyes Seth, "don't even try it little boy."

Seth nods quickly and then takes Roman's hand in his, holding it tightly to his chest, "Why do you put up with me."

Roman smiles softly and tips Seth's face to his, "your my little brother. When my parents adopted you and Dean, you became my responsibility as much as their's."

Seth cuddles and whispers, "but.."

Roman frowns and shakes his head, "No more of that Seth. Your my baby brother and you are not a burden or anything of the sort. A brat yes." Seth sulks at that and roman chuckles softly, "I wouldn't have you any other way Seth."

Seth beams and then yawns softly. Roman stands him up and Seth pulls on his boxers wincing when the cloth touches his bottom. Roman then tucks him into bed and Seth drifts off.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman considers himself calm at least until he's pushed. Right now Dean and Seth are pushing him though. Dean mainly since he was setting Seth off into a whining fit which will end baddly as normal. Roman closes his eyes in the kitchen he cuts up some veggies, sounding out a warning, "If I have to come in there, both of you are going to bed with sore bottoms."

Roman knows they heard him because they both went silent. He then can hear a faint mumble of Dean's but he can't make out what.

Seth's whining is hitting a higher pitch when he whines, "No your going to get me spanked.."

Dean snickers and Roman puts down his knife, counting to 5, knowing he was going to have to deal with both of his brothers. He then blinks when he hears skin hitting skin and then Seth cry. Roman sighs and then walks to the living room. He looks at the scene. Obviously Dean had pushed Seth too far and Seth over reacted as normal.

Roman crosses his arms, seeing the faint redness on Dean's cheek and Seth crying curled up in the corner.

Roman snaps his fingers to get their attention, "Move now."

Dean sulks but walks over in front of Roman and Seth wipes his eyes, and moves to stand as well in front of Roman.

Roman waits, "explain."

Dean looks at Roman, "I was teasing and Seth hit me."

Seth sniffles, "He kept poking and harassing me."

Roman looks at both of them, "Dean."

Dean huffs, "I was just having some fun, doesn't mean he can hit me."

Roman nods, "By teasing your baby brother into a state and not stopping when I told you."

Dean bites his lip, "Well.. yeah.. shit."

Roman points, "Seth corner now. I'll deal with you later."

Seth whines but moves to his corner and stands in it.

Roman looks at Dean, "Dean, you don't harass your baby brother that much. You should be an example and not set him up into doing something bad."

Dean sighs and nods, "I know..."

Roman crosses his arms, "And how should be you punished."

Dean bites his lip and looks hopeful, "with a stern talking to."

Roman eyes him like he grew a second head, "Oh no.. Try again."

Dean sighs and whispers, "the cane."

Roman nods, "over the back of the couch."

Dean moves, pulling off his pants and boxers as he moves and then leans over the back of the couch, holding onto the cushion.

Roman gets the cane from the closet and tests it making sure it won't break or splinter. He then walks over and stands to one side of Dean, "Dean. Explain to me why your getting a caning."

Dean mumbles, "I didn't stop when you said to and I harassed our brother into a fit and should be an example."

Dean takes a breath as he feels Roman's hand on his back.

Roman speaks softly, "your getting 10 Dean."

Dean nods and holds on tightly to the cushion. He shrieks when the cane comes down first though. With every swish and strike Dean lets out a cry, his hands on the cushions going white knuckled. Roman frowns trying to make sure not to hit the same spot twice. Roman hits 4 more hard and Dean sobs from the pain. Roman picks up the pace and the last strike is harder then the rest. Dean sobs and Roman rubs his back. Roman helps Dean stand and pulls up Dean's boxers before pulling him tightly against his chest.

Dean sobs and holds onto Roman. After Dean calms Roman guides Dean into his room and tucks him in, "sleep Dean."

Dean nods and wipes at his eyes, "Sorry Rome."

Roman smiles softly and whispers, "it's over Dean. It's OK."

Dean cuddles down into the bed.

Roman walks out into the living room, "One down and one to go."

Seth peeks back at him and Roman crooks a finger at him signalling Seth to come to him. Seth swallows and then walks over to Roman.

Roman crosses his arms as he looks down at Seth, "You know better then to hit Seth."

Seth sniffles, "Dean wouldn't stop .. he just kept going."

Roman nods, "and what do you do if someone is bothering you that much Seth?"

Seth whines, "I don't know."

Roman sighs, "You walk away or come get me."

Seth nods and whimpers, "Sorry."

Roman stands, "Now what's the rule about hitting."

Seth whispers, "not to do it."

Roman nods, "and what happens when we use our hands and not our words."

Seth fidgets and peeks at Roman, "Please no.."

Roman taps his foot, "Seth what happens when we use our hands and not our words."

Seth whines, "I get a Caning.. But Roman... "

Roman sighs and pulls Seth into his arms and holds him tightly, "I know you've never been caned Seth but you hit your brother."

Seth hiccups and holds onto Roman, "Please.. I'll be good."

Roman shakes his head, "I need to make sure you don't do it again."

Seth wipes his eyes and then nods. Roman guides Seth over to the couch, "over the back Seth."

Seth whines softly but drops his pants and boxers. He bends over the back of the couch. Roman nods and holds the cane, "I'm going to give you 5 Seth."

Seth nods and shakes softly, "o.. ok."

Roman nods and then stands to the side of Seth, rubbing his back, "calm a little Seth or it's going to hurt more."

Seth whimpers but takes a couple breaths. Roman raises his arm and with a swish strikes Seth. Seth screams and raises a leg. Roman doesn't stop though and land two more quickly. Seth cries hard and has to grip the cushion to keep from stopping Roman. Roman hands two more and Seth sobs freely. Roman then puts the cane down and pulls him to stand, pulling up his boxers. Roman holds him gently and rubs his back, "shh It's over."

Seth sobs into Roman's chest and whines, "I won't hit again.. I promise."

Roman nods and once Seth calms he guilds him into his bed room and puts him to bed. Seth sobs softly into his pillow on his tummy. Roman rubs his back and Seth calms down enough to sleep.

In the middle of the night Dean wakes, hearing soft sniffles. Dean groans and moves to his side, looking up seeing seth standing by his bed. Seth whispers softly, "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean frowns softly and pulls Seth down into his bed, holding him tightly, "Hey it's ok. Shhh"

Seth nods and holds onto Dean tightly, "I just.. I caused this. I don't want you to leave me."

Dean rubs Seth's back and whispers, "I made my own choice.. Calm down I'm not going anywhere neither is Roman."

Seth whimpers softly and clings to Dean tighter. Dean hums softly and rubs Seth back, easing him into sleep. He though makes a note to talk to Roman about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman had talked to Dean and couldn't figure out why Seth kept panicing that everyone would leave him when they punished him. Roman couldn't figure out why honestly and it seemed to have gotten worse since he came back. Roman sighs and looks at Seth who is curled up with Dean, watching some movie.

Roman then gets an idea since Dean has Seth distracted. He then motions to Dean that he was going to step out of the hotel room and make a call. Dean nods and rubs Seth's back, going back to the movie. Roman steps outside and then dials the number that he knows off by heart.

"Roman is something wrong," Answers a soft voice.

"Nothing is wrong mom.. I'm calling to ask a couple questions," Roman states.

His mom hums, "ask away."

Roman sighs, "Seth keeps panicing that me and Dean are going to leave him.. what.. what was it like before he was adopted."

His mother sighs, "that makes sense. Seth was taken from his parents young but he didn't stay in one foster home after he was removed from his parents. He was always a hyper child and caused a lot of trouble at times for foster parents. When he did he would be punished but then he would be moved. They would give up on him. They told him he was too bad."

Roman frowns softly, "So that's why when he's in trouble he clings to me and Dean like we'll run away."

His mother sighs, "Afraid so. Though I thought he got over that with your father and me."

Roman sighs, "It might be something to do with my surgery that brought this on. He thought he lost me."

His mother hums, "Maybe. He'll calm down soon. Just give him time."

Roman nods, "thank you mom."

Roman hangs up after their good byes. Roman walks in and sees Seth sleeping against Dean. Dean is almost asleep as he tries to watch the movie. Roman sighs and then pulls a blanket up around Seth and motions Dean to follow him. Dean shifts Seth and gets out of bed, walking over to Roman. Roman explains what their mom told him.

Dean frowns, "I know the kid is a brat at times.. but to give up him."

Roman shakes his head, "At least we have a bit of an idea as to why he is acting this way. "

Dean nods, "We're not going to give up on him and we'll prove that."

Roman nods, "yup lets get some sleep though."

Dean nods and crawls into bed with Seth, pulling the blankets around them. Roman lays down on the other bed and thinks. He remembers when his mom brought Seth home.

_Roman looks up from playing with Dean as his mom walks over. A little boy hides behind his mom and he peeks out at them. He's younger then himself and Dean by at least a couple years. Roman walks over and peeks around his mom's legs at the boy, "Hi."_

_The boy peeks at him with large brown eyes._

_Roman's mom smiles softly, "This is Roman your big brother. Roman this is Seth. He's a little shy."_

_Roman beams and then catches Seth gently in a hug and then pulls him out, "this is Dean."_

_Dean grins at Seth and waves happily, "Another playmate?"_

_Roman's mom nods, "yes."_

_Dean grins and takes Seth's other hand, "Come play on the slide Sethie. Rome will catch you if you fall, he's a good big brother like that."_

_Seth peeks at them both and then nods, following them._

Roman takes a breath and then looks at his brothers. Seth had been so Shy and tried so hard in the beginning to be good. Then when he first got into trouble. Seth had cried for hours. Roman was too young to know why but now he did know. His parents must have dealt with the same problem.

He still remembers the first time he punished Seth.

_Seth whines softly as Roman glares at him. Their parents had left him in charge of his brothers since they went to visit family. Seth though had messed up and then yelled at Roman that he wasn't in charge of him and he wouldn't dare Spank him. Dean had winced at that one. Roman had swiftly put Seth over his lap and spanked his bottom to a bright red. Seth had clung to him and stayed close to Roman for a day after that. _

Roman tries to sleep and then jumps when he feels a body press against his. Seth crawled into bed and now was holding onto Roman tightly. Roman runs his hand through Seth's hair and whispers, "we're not going anywhere. We'll never give up on you."


	5. Chapter 5

Roman 6, Dean 5 Seth 3 1/2

_Dean looks at the little boy playing with Roman and then flops down beside both of them. The little one that was playing in the sand was his little brother according to his mommy. Dean wasn't certain though but Roman seemed to like him. Dean looks a the littlest one and then looks at Roman, "I asked for a puppy."_

_Roman giggles softly and Seth peeks at Dean, looking scared a little bit._

_Dean sighs softly and moves sitting by Seth, "it's ok little brothers can be better then puppies."_

_Seth looks at him and then offers Dean the shovel, "Play?"_

_Dean smiles softly at Seth, "A lot better then puppies."_

Present day

Dean wakes in their apartment and stretches, his bones popping all over. He stands up and pulls on his joggers and ties the strings. He walks out of the room and looks around, seeing the mess that him and Seth left last night in their Mario cart play off marathon. There was still chips all over and pillows thrown around. There's soda spilt on the couch and all over the table. Dean pads through the living room and opens up his little brother's room. He walks in and shakes Seth gently, "Wake up.. we gotta clean up before Roman gets home."

Seth yawns and mumbles softly, "mkay."

Dean smirks softly and takes Seth's hand and pulls him to sit up. Seth rubs his eyes and gets out of bed. Dean hums softly and heads to the kitchen. Before they clean he wanted food. He starts making breakfast and Seth stumbles out of the bedroom. Seth eyes the mess and winces, "I think we took it to far."

Dean chuckles making eggs, "lets eat first. Can you get some toast made. Ro won't even know it happened when we're done."

Seth nods and gets the whole grain bread. Dean would complain and harass Seth over it but he didn't want to this morning the fuzzy feeling in his stomach didn't want to go away. After they eat, both man start picking up. Seth finds the Vacuum gets all the chips off as Dean cleans off the table, TV and couch from all the soda.

Finally when they're done Dean flops onto the couch, looking at their living room, "never been cleaner."

Seth puts the vacuum away and then sits by Dean, "Ro is going to be shocked and know something happened."

Deans nods sleepily since they just worked for 3 hours straight getting the living room back into shape. Dean pulls Seth to him and then lays back on the couch. Seth moves and lays his head on Dean's chest, closing his eyes. Dean runs his finger through Seth's hair, "Still better then a puppy."

Seth looks tiredly up at Dean, "why do you keep saying that."

Dean laughs softly, "I asked mom for a puppy and she brought you home."

Seth moves a little but Dean tucks him against his side pinning him gently there, "You're much better then a puppy."

Seth yawns and holds onto Dean, "how so?"

Dean smirks, "I can beat you at Mario cart."

Seth snorts and then cuddles down, mumbling sleepily, "Whatever you say old man."

Dean smiles softly and closes his eyes, "Go to sleep Seth."

Both men fall asleep on the couch. Curled up in the warmth and silence in the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman walks into the apartment and notices two odd things. One that the kitchen and living room was spotless and two was that his brother's where still sleep. Roman thinks and taps his finger against his cheek, piecing together what happened. He had been away all night so his brothers stayed up all night playing video games after he told them to get some sleep. Now today they had slept all day and wouldn't sleep tonight. That means on their early flight he was going to have one grouchy little brother and whiny baby brother.

Roman sighs and shakes Seth's shoulder and wakes him up. Seth mumbles and rubs his eyes, "ro.."

Roman nods and Dean wakes when Seth sits up. Roman crosses his arms, "tomorrow we have an early flight."

Seth fidgets and peeks up at Roman, "Oh."

Dean smiles sheepishly, "Ops."

Roman nods, "Tomorrow.. if either of you act out, or whine,"he points right at Seth, "Or get bitchy," He points at Dean, "your getting a spanking. I told you last night to get some sleep. If you don't sleep tonight, that's not my fault. Any acting out is getting you warm bottoms. You understand me?"

Both boys nod and Roman sighs, "Lets make some dinner and then we'll head to bed. Our flight is at 4am."

The next morning Roman gets the suitcases out of the taxi and raises his eyebrow at both of his brothers. Dean was half asleep but he got some sleep. Seth couldn't keep his eyes open and it was pretty obvious he got no sleep. Both though where fighting their natures and staying quiet. Roman manages to get them on the plane. Roman watches as Seth leans against the window. Roman shakes his head, "Seth don't sleep or you won't sleep tonight."

Seth whines softly but Roman lets it slide since Seth is mostly asleep, "come on baby brother, wake up."

Seth rubs his eyes and nods, trying to stay awake. Dean yawns but gets some coffee when the stewardess comes by. Seth yawns and Roman chuckles softly rubbing Seth's back, "stay up Seth."

Seth nods and rubs his eyes more, "'m trying."

When the plan lands they head to the hotel. Seth is at his end since he's so tired. Dean has at least gotten his second wind. Seth looks at Roman who's not taking pity on him at all.

Roman eyes Seth and points, "get your stuff and then we can go to the gym for a bit."

Seth whines softly and Roman shoots him a stern look, "I let you get away with it when you where asleep but not now Seth."

Seth nods and fidgets gets his gym bag out of his suitcase. Roman nods and leads the way. Dean heads off with Ceasaro at the gym. Roman gives Seth strict orders not to find somewhere and sleep. He wanted Seth to be able to sleep tonight and through the night because two days of sleepy Seth would give him grey hair. Seth nods and mumbles that he will.

An hour later Roman lost Seth through his reps at the weight machine. He looks around and can't find Seth anywhere. Roman looks around and goes into the locker room. He finds Seth asleep on the benches. He sighs and taps his foot, "Seth wake up."

Seth mumbles but he wakes up when Roman pokes his arm. Seth jumps up and looks at Roman, "I.. I fell asleep trying to change."

Roman nods, "oh?"

Seth fidgets and looks at Roman, "I... I'm so tired Ro.. please.."

Roman takes Seth by the arm and leads him to the back of the locker room, "Seth.. what did I say."

Seth whines softly, "not to sleep."

Roman raises his eyebrow at the whining, "and what did I say last night."

Seth looks at his feet, "not to whine."

Roman nods, "or what.."

Seth huffs, "you would spank me."

Roman nods, "you need to stay awake or you'll sleep all day again and be up all night."

Seth nods and whispers, "sorry.."

Roman nods, takes Seth's arm and spins him so he's facing the wall and lands 5 hard swats to Seth's butt. Seth yelps and jumps at the swats. Roman nods and then takes Seth's hand, "lets get a shower and then some flood and then we'll figure out something to keep you awhile for a little longer. Just stay with me for a little bit longer. "

Seth sniffles but nods, clinging to Roman's hand. Finally at 8 Roman lets Seth sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

There was an unspoken rule backstage. One that everyone abided by. Where Seth was friendly with almost everyone back stage and everyone knew about Seth's family and what Roman did. No one else, other than Dean and John when Roman was gone, ever was to lay a hand on Seth or Dean.

Where Seth may have been a little brother to a lot of people to the point, but he was Roman's responsibility. Roman was possessive over that responsibility as well. To the point where it could be dangerous to one's health and sanity to do something that he didn't agree with. The same could be said about Dean but Dean wasn't close to as many people either. Dean wasn't unfriendly or rude he just had a small inner circle. Seth just was more loud.

One day though someone didn't heed the warning.

Seth darts through the arena actually being chased by Dean who was annoyed at him. Seth had been annoying him all day and Dean finally caught him by the waist and picked him up. Seth squeaked and his leg kicked out, not actually meaning to let that happen. Seth kicks Brock Lesnar straight in the arm, forcing him against the wall with a thump. Seth froze and his eyes go wide. Dean blinks and he looks at the man and his own eyes go a little wide.

Brock growls softly, annoyed at both of them. He had heard about Roman and them from Paul. Brock glares down at Seth, "what the fuck are you doing."

Seth stumbles over his words, terrified of this guy. He had to wrestle him but John already had said he would protect Seth in the ring and mostly Seth would be working with John and John with Brock since Brock was an extremely stiff wrestler. Seth gives up and looks at Dean. Dean looks at Brock a little gutsier since Dean doesn't have to work with Brock, "Hey it was an accident, Seth didn't mean to."

Brock reaches out and grabs Seth's arm, pulling him forward, "Oh?"

Dean reaches to try and stop and what was happening but can't move fast enough. Brock pins Seth against the wall and lands 5 hard swats to Seth. Dean's eyes go wide and Seth's eyes go even wider before he lets out a soft whimper. Dean suddenly blows, shoving Brock on his ass and pulling Seth behind him, "Don't you EVER touch him."

Brock growls and gets up, point into Seth's face barking out, "Your and your little brat are the ones that kicked me."

Seth backs away from both men, before turning to go get someone. Thankfully this has drawn the attention of everyone in the hallway. Someone had gotten John Cena, who was powering through the crowd that was starting to grow. Cena grabs Dean and pushes him gently towards Seth, "Take your brother to your locker room Dean."

Dean snarls and the points at Brock. John though points and when the other two leave, John turns to Brock. Brock snorts, "what's the problem from what I heard he should be used to it.."

Brock oofs as Cena shoves him against the wall and gets in Brock's face, "I'm not going to touch you because I know Roman is going to ripe you apart but don't you ever touch either of them again. " Cena then turns and heads back the way he came.

Dean sits in the locker room, muttering and angry. Seth watches him and curls up on the couch, holding his legs tightly. Dean looks at him and then announces, "I'm going to beat his face in."

Cena comes in and holds up his hands, "Dean no.. "

Dean growls, "He .."

Roman walks in, holding his bag, looking confused when he sees the chaos in the locker room, "he did what.. Seth what did you do."

Seth peeks up. Roman puts his bags down and then looks like a deer caught in the headlights when both Cena and Dean start talking at him. Seth just sits there.

Roman finally yells, "enough.. one at a time."

Dean yells back, "Brock hit Seth."

Roman freezes and then takes Dean's head in his hands and speaks lowly and calmly, "Tell me what happened."

Cena bites his lip and then moves sitting by Seth, a little scared of this Roman, who's deathly calm and still, staring intently at his brother as Dean tells him what happened. Seth moves finally and sits in Cena's lap and curls against him, knowing Roman will handle it. Cena rests an arm around Seth's waist and watches the interaction.

Dean speaks pretty fast but animatedly about what happened. Roman then closes his eyes and then slowly opens them. He stands up straight and rolls his shoulders. He then turns and leaves the locker room. Dean looks at Seth and then the door. Cena looks at Dean, "Should we go out there."

The next second there is a loud crash and then the sounds of a fight. Cena wants to move but Seth preventing him. Dean stands in the locker room and then grins almost like a feral cat. Cena eyes this side of the brothers, and then looks down at Seth who's sitting there calmly but deathly still. Cena jumps as someone is thrown against the wall outside the locker room. Cena looks at Dean, "Should we .. get involved."

Dean shakes his head, "no"

Roman walks in, rubbing his hands. Cena eyes Roman and wonders if he should be worried. Roman sits on the couch and Seth moves into Roman's lap and Dean moves sitting on the arm rest, resting his own forehead on Roman's head as Seth watches Roman quietly. Cena moves and leaves the room feeling like right now he's intruding. He looks down the hallway and see's Hunter helping Brock up. Hunter though is ignoring Brock and just states, "You hit Seth and I got after Roman Seth will ask for your job so think about what you're saying Brock."

Roman speaks softly to Dean and Seth, "are you ok?"

Seth nods and curls tightly against Roman, providing comfort and Dean rubs Roman's back, "we're ok. Are you?"

Roman nods and relaxes slowly, he looks up at Dean and then down at Seth.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth glares at Roman as he rubs his bottom. Roman had enough of Seth today, between his whining and then his sulking, all Roman wanted was quiet. Seth just couldn't seem to pull himself out of the mood he was today. This caused Roman to blow and give him 5 swats and corner time, which obviously hadn't helped by Seth's look.

Roman glares back at him, crossing his arms, "Seth do you need a trip over my knee."

Seth shakes his head and then glares down at the floor.

Roman nods, "the attitude stops or you're going to have a warm bottom and be going to bed Seth."

Seth snaps, "That's bullshit it's only 6pm" and stomps his foot before realizing what he said and did.

Roman eyes him and his eye twitches, "Seth…"

Seth swallows and then slowly looks at Roman. Roman growls and Seth darts to his room, shutting the door. Roman eyes the door and wonders if Seth actually thinks that's going to stop him since he long ago had the lock taken off his brothers' doors after Seth locked himself out his room 8 times and Dean then did it.

Dean chooses that moment to come home and eye the situation. Roman standing there pissed but standing in the living room calming down and Seth nowhere in sight but his door closed. Dean wonders, if fleeing back outside is a good option, since Seth was in trouble and he wasn't right now. Roman looks at Dean and mumbles, "just leave it for now."

Dean holds up his hands and then flops onto the couch, "watch some TV with me."

Roman sighs and sits by Dean, "since when are you the calm one."

Dean thinks, "Since I don't have to control Seth which is like herding cats or controlling a hyper active bunny on crack."

Roman sighs and leans back, his head resting on the back of the couch, "Some days I have to wonder if I'm cut out for this."

Dean eyes Roman, "that bad?"

Roman shrugs, "it's not getting better.. I mean.. maybe he needs more help than I can give."

….

Seth is silently listening at his door and his breath catches in his throat. Everything he feared was coming true. He finally had pushed Roman to the limit and he was going to get rid of him. Seth closes his eyes and sinks to the floor, pulling his legs to himself and listens quietly.

….

Dean looks at Roman, "what do you mean?"

Roman shrugs, "Sometimes I have to wonder if I want to do this for .. maybe the rest of my life. What if there .."

Dean stops Roman and then speaks lowly, "You mean giving him up.. and walking away."

Roman nods.

Dean looks angry and sad all at once, "If you need to.. you can. I'll take over. I'm not walking away from him. Or maybe you need a break. "

…..

Seth rocks his himself quietly and then stands up. He grabs his coat and chews on his lip. He slips out his window and then down the fire escape, which is completely against Roman's rules since the fire escape was old and in Roman's eyes unsafe. He then walks down the street not sure what he's doing just needing to get away.

…

Hours later Dean is the one that catches on that Seth still isn't out. Roman had calmed down but Seth's room was silent. Dean stands and goes over to it, he peeks inside and then lets the door open fully when he sees no one. He looks in Seth's closet and then walks out. He hums and then looks at Roman, "So … how much trouble would Brat be in if he left without telling us."

Roman looks up and then raises his eyebrow. Well considering I was already going to spank him.. I'd say.. a lot."

Dean nods, "Yup…:

Roman sighs, "he slipped out didn't he?"

Dean sighs, "Yup."

Roman shakes his head and goes to his cell. He texts Seth, "get home right now."

Roman raises his eyebrow at the text he gets back. Dean reads it over his shoulder, "What do you care you're going to ditch me and leave anyways."

Roman takes a breath and then texts back, "You have 5 minutes or you're going to be one sorry little boy."

Dean hisses at Seth picking a fight and then sits on the arm of the couch, and waits. Roman sits and waits, looking more annoyed. Seth opens the door and goes to say something but Roman is on him in a second. Roman marches Seth into his bedroom. Dean decides to stay out of this right now making a note to talk to Roman more after Seth is asleep since Seth was eavesdropping obviously.

Seth opens his mouth to say something and Roman snaps, "Shut it Seth."

Seth closes his mouth and shots Roman a glare.

Roman crosses his arms, "Do you want to talk now.. or after..."

Seth glares and then snaps, "your not touching me.. You want to get rid of me.. Put me away."

Roman groans and then sits down, "Seth stop."

Seth shakes his head, "I heard you... I'm not insane.. And now your sending me away anyways... I don't want you near me anymore."

Roman leans back on his hands and watches Seth.

Seth looks at him with tears in his eyes, "I'll move out before you send me away like all of them."

Roman moves finally and pulls Seth into his lap despite Seth's struggles and then tucks Seth's head under his chin and holds him securely against himself. Seth sniffles and stops struggling, "You said.."

Roman whispers, "Seth I need you to calm down and listen."

Seth shakes his head and sobs brokenly, "No your leaving me. Just fuck off."

Seth actually gets free and runs from the room and the apartment again. Roman looks at his hands and then closes his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean doesn't know who to go to. Finally he stands and walks over to Roman and looks in the room. He had never seen his brother cry, he was always their rock and the one that comforted them. Now though Roman just looked broke himself. Dean sits by Roman and rests his hand on Roman's back, "Ro?"

Roman looks at Dean, "I fucked up.."

Dean looks at him, "Talk to me."

Roman shakes his head, "I'm doing exactly what every parent before ours did to him."

Dean looks at him, "are you though?"

Roman sighs and looks at Dean, "I.. I don't know."

Dean closes his eyes and then smiles sadly at Roman, "You know it's ok to let go. If your at your end.. your at your end. Only though you can decide that."

Roman nods and his head drops forward.

Dean nods, "I need to find him.. before he does something stupid."

Roman sighs and closes his eyes, "Please do.. I don't want to be the cause of something further."

Dean stands and then heads towards the door. He leaves the apartment not sure what to say.. or do about this. More then anything though he wanted to find Seth right now and make sure his little brother was ok.

...

Seth knocks on the door on the only other person that he trusts right now. He knows that John will just tell him that he wears people down because John had let that slip before. Tears streaming down his face as he waits hearing movement on the other side of the door. He tries to wipe at his face but looks up as the door opens.

Kane eyes Seth and raises his eyebrow since there's no one else with Seth, "Seth?"

Seth looks at him, "I need somewhere to stay."

Kane nods and leads Seth in and to the couch. Kane looks at him, "Explain what's going on."

Seth breaks and tells him, "Roman is giving up and I'm going to be alone again."

Kane looks confused and then tries to get more out Seth but all Seth can do is sob and break further saying it's his fault and that he destroyed his family. Kane gives up and just pulls Seth close letting him cry himself out. While he's doing that he texts Dean and tells him that he has Seth and Seth is staying with him for the next couple days. He doesn't back down when Dean tries to tell him no either.

Kane looks up at Hunter his Partner and lover as Hunter walks out. Hunter looks confused but doesn't push it, knowing Kane will tell him later on.

...

Over the next couple days it was almost heart breaking. Seth doesn't call or talk to anyone in the family. He just pulls completely back and no one can reach him. Kane knew that would happen and he and Hunter can't seem to break Seth out of it. Seth just curls into himself and doesn't talk or engage much other then when forced.

Roman pulls back as well form Seth and Dean. He starts to relax and for the first time in a long time he starts to not have to worry about what is going to happen and how Seth or Dean will behave. It's almost like a mini vacation. Or at least that's what he's trying to convince himself. Every time he walked by Seth's room it feels like his heart breaks a little more. Not hearing Seth bounce into the room and tell him something.

Dean eyes Roman though knowingly but doesn't say anything. He stays away though from Seth himself since Hunter and Kane told him to. Right now Dean is just waiting, until the shows to make sure one Seth is ok but also to find out what Roman's choice was.

Raw comes and goes and Seth avoids all of them and leaves right after he's done with his parts. Then Smackdown comes and that's when finally the 3 brothers are going to be in one ring and have to confront each other.

Roman puts his bags in his locker room. He knows that Seth isn't going to be there in the locker room. Roman sits down and changes into his ring gear. He looks up at Dean just walks in and looks at him. Dean smiles lightly and then changes himself, before heading out. Roman runs a hand through his hair and then leaves the locker room. He walks through the hallways and prepares for confronting Seth in the ring.

In the ring Roman looks at Seth and though no one else would be able to tell, he sees the pain in Seth's eyes. Not to mention the way he says brother seers through Roman's heart more. After the segment Roman tries to find him but Seth avoids him expertly. All the time avoiding Romans spankings defiantly trained Seth in how to avoid Roman. The match happens and the look Seth has as he sees his brothers on the other side of the ring hurts. Roman can just barely make out a whispered conversation between Paul and Seth. Paul had asked if Seth was OK and Seth nodded saying he knew he was never really a part of the family and that he could deal with it.

After the match Seth leaves and heads straight to the parking lot. Roman can't seem to catch up as Seth leaves by a cab and Roman isn't certain where Seth is staying for a hotel since he was been booked to stay with him and Dean like normal. Roman finally goes to two people that Seth was staying with before.

Roman walks up to Hunter and looks at him, "I need to talk to Seth."

Hunter looks at him and raises his eyebrow, "oh? Why?"

Roman frowns and then looks at Hunter, "whats..."

Hunter holds up a hand, "I think he's hurting enough.. if it's just to say goodbye I think you guys already have done that honestly Roman. He thinks so at least and that's what counts right now. He's started to try and rebuild his life with out you guys in it. I think it's best if that's all you want to do, you leave it. There's nothing you can say to make that better for him."

Roman looks at Hunter and really wants to hit him. No matter how right he was at that time, it wasn't any easier to hear. Roman though looks at him and speaks softly and me assuredly, "I want my brother back."

Hunter looks at him and then looks at Kane who is pretending not to listen. Kane looks at Hunter and then just silently hands Roman a key card. Roman nods his thank you.

Roman slides the key card into the door and looks relived when it flashes green. He opens the door and walks into the hotel room. He looks at Seth's suitcase and moves it from sitting in the middle of the floor. He sees a lump in the one bed and sniffles coming from it quietly. Roman bites his lip and then walks over to the bed.

Seth whispers softly from the bed, "I don't want to talk Hunter. "

Roman sits on the bed and then whispers softly, "We need to talk Seth."

Seth stiffens and then moves to flee the bed. Roman grabs him though and pulls him into his lap. Roman's grip is like steel as he holds Seth. Seth sobs and shakes his head, "your just going to say goodbye and I don't wa..." Seth can't complete this sentence as he sobs so hard that the words just come out in a garbled mess.

Roman strokes Seth's hair back and he rocks him, kissing Seth's forehead, "I'm not letting you go.. I refuse to let you go. I fucked up Seth.. Please.. I don't want to lose you either."

Seth clings and sobs harder into Roman's shoulder. Roman's eyes tear up and he clings to Seth just as hard. Roman knows they should talk but right now all he wants to do is hold Seth and keep his baby brother close. Seth's sobs calm slowly but the fact that he hadn't slept for a few days is pulling Seth down into Sleep. Roman shifts and leans back against the pillows and the head board. Roman lets Seth fall asleep and then closes his eyes as well. Letting himself drift off with Seth curled against his chest.

Seth wakes in the morning, rubbing his eyes. He mumbles softly and looks around. He freezes when he sees Roman sleeping under him. Roman groans as he wakes and looks at the confused Seth.

Seth whispers, "I'm... guessing you came to say good bye.."

Roman shakes his head, not surprised that Seth hadn't heard him in his state last night, "I'm not letting you go."

Seth looks at him and wipes his eyes, "what.."

Roman sighs and looks at him, "Seth you're a brat.. and you push my buttons and some days.. I swear I want to run away.. but your my brother. I couldn't imagine my life with out you. Braty moods or Good moods. My life is a hell of a lot better with you."

Seth shakes and wipes at his eyes more and Roman brings Seth down to his chest, letting him hide in there.

Roman whispers, "you and Dean are my family.. I'm sorry Seth. I'm Sorry that it took this for me to realize that."

Seth shakes softly, "I don't want to lose you or Dean.. seeing you across the ring.. and I didn't think either of you wanted anything to do with me."

Roman nods and kisses Seth's hair, "we always want something to do with you."

Seth relaxes slowly against Roman and Roman hums, "Come on though. Dean is worried and I know I want to get back to our hotel room and change."

Seth peeks at Roman, "alright."

Roman helps Seth get up and then stands himself. He helps Seth pack and takes him back to their hotel room. Dean glares at both of them when they walk in.

Dean marches over and swats Roman. Seth's eyes go wide and he immediately starts chewing on his thumb. Dean though pulls Seth into a big hug as he glares at Roman, "I was worried and you didn't tell me where you where going or anything."

Roman raises his eyebrow, "Dean.."

Dean ignores him and pulls Seth further into the room and sits him on the bed.

Dean then eyes Seth, "and you .. I don't care what Roman is thinking and doing.. I'm here for you."

Seth peeks at Dean.

Dean nods and sighs, "I'm your brother too and Seth.. if Roman is being all like he was that night, I'm still here."

Seth fidgets, "oh.."

Dean nods and hugs Seth tightly and whispers, "I'm glad though he got his shit together and fixed this."

Seth whispers, "You Spanked Roman."

Dean smirks softly, "He deserved it."

Seth holds onto Dean and Roman sits on the bed watching them, "We should head home though we still have a long drive ahead of us."

Seth nods and Dean stretches, before going to pack his bags. Roman goes to shower quickly and change. Seth watches them and finally relaxes for the first time in weeks as he sees the normal routine that his family has. He's home.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth had been sick for the past week. Him and Roman got out of house shows after Seth threw up before going onto the ramp and couldn't stop. Stephanie and Hunter both sent Dean, Roman and Seth home. Dean because his knee was still sore didn't argue. Where a normal person would just go to bed and try and sleep through the being sick. Seth not so much. The first couple days yes Seth spent in bed and slept a lot. After that though he kept getting up and Roman kept sending him to bed. Often times resorting to threaten him with a spanking to get him to stay in there.

Roman sighs when he hears shuffling in Seth's room. Dean was asleep on the couch after trying to watch TV. Roman watches from the couch as Seth sneaks out of his room and Roman crosses his arms, "Seth..."

Seth bites his lip and peeks at Roman, his nose still stuffy. Seth was in one of Roman's shirt that just covers his bottom and a pair of boxers.

Roman stands up and walks over, looking down at his baby brother, "what did I say last time Seth."

Seth whispers softly, "that I would get in trouble if I kept leaving my bed without permission."

Roman nods and crosses his arms, "And why."

Seth mumbles, "I'm sick still."

Roman takes Seth by the elbow and leads him into his bedroom, "Seth you need to stay in bed so you get better."

Roman is thankful that Dean was asleep. Dean kept running interference over the last couple days which wasn't helping much. Dean would go and watch movies and play a card game with Seth, keeping him from sleeping. Dean though just was still.. after last month when his family almost broke up, honestly he was still scared Roman would give up and walk away.

Roman looks down at Seth and sits on the bed with Seth between his legs, "Seth you have a choice 10 with your paddle or 20 by my hand."

Seth sniffles and then whispers, "your hand.."

Roman nods and tips Seth's chin to look at him, "after this your going to stay in bed for the rest of the night right?"

Seth nods and whispers, "Yes Big Brother."

Roman nods and moves Seth, pulling down his boxers and putting him across his lap. After he gets Seth secure against him he then raises his hand. Seth holds onto the bed and then shrieks as Roman lands the first swat. Roman doesn't stop bringing his hand down as he counts down. Roman concentrates on covering the area evenly, hitting harder each time. Seth cries out and kicks his feet. Roman finishes and rubs Seth's back as he sobs into the bed.

When Seth calms Roman pulls him to sit safely in his lap and holds him tightly, "I'm sorry Seth but you need to rest or your going to get more sick."

Seth whimpers and nods, hiding his face in Roman's chest coughing. Roman rubs his back gently and moves laying back against the headboard letting Seth calm down. Seth cuddles close and whines, "I hate being in here alone."

Roman nods and sighs, "if you come out there, you won't sleep."

Seth peeks up at him and Roman caves at the puppy eyes.

Roman sighs, "Tomorrow if you rest tonight, I'll let you sleep on the couch."

Seth nods happily and Roman then moves, pulling the blankets back and getting Seth get into bed. Seth curls up on his side and Roman kisses his temple before leaving the room. Dean is sitting up on the couch and yawns looking at Roman, "Finally things are back to normal."

Roman looks confused.

Dean shrugs, "He was scared to get into trouble after last month and it was too quiet. I guess he couldn't stop himself after he got sick."

Roman nods, "I guess.. though I'm not going anywhere.."

Dean grins at him, "Good."

Roman nods, "you ever hit me again though and I'll take my belt to your ass."

Dean snorts and falls back on the couch, "Whatever. That one time was so worth it."

Roman rolls his eyes and then sighs when he hears Dean cough, "Go to bed Dean."

Dean groans and heads to his room, "The Brat got me sick."

Roman shakes his head, "Great... Two sick brothers."


	11. Chapter 11

To say that Seth was terrified was an understatement. It all started out so innocent. Now though he sits in the police station, in handcuffs, looking at Adam Rose across from him who is drunk and babbling about the injustice of it all and Cody who is passed out. His mind keeps turning over and over about what happened and how he ended up like this.

...Flashback...

Seth looks up at Cody after the TV taping. Cody was bouncing around and beyond excited. Adam was also hyper due to all the candy that Adam shoved in his on body on a daily basis.

Adam then perks up, "We're going out boys."

Cody perks up, "Yeah Randy isn't here today and I want to relax. I heard there was a new club in town."

Seth chews his lip, Roman wasn't there tonight since he was at a different house show. Roman had said a while back though that Seth wasn't to be going out to clubs or bars since he seemed to attract trouble in them without Dean or Roman. But with both of his brothers at a different house shows.

Cody smirks at Seth, "I doubt the baby though can go out."

Seth glares at him, "What did you say?"

Cody smirks, "daddy Roman won't approve will he."

Seth snorts, "Roman isn't here to even know."

Adam grins, "excellent. Lets go."

At the club things just seemed to slide down hill. Cody got so drunk that he vomited on the floor of the dance and on some girl. Adam was laughing and the girls boyfriend took offence. Seth the only sober one of the group, couldn't convince the guy not to hit Cody. Then the police came. The police instead of figuring ANYTHING out. They just took everyone to the Cop station.

...

Seth now was sitting there, waiting for Roman to get there, with Randy and Dolph. Seth knew he was dead.. Roman would just spank him to death.. He knew it. He looks at his shoes and shakes slightly. The lady cop that was watching over them, gently pats Seth on the head thinking that he's scared to be in the cop station, "it's ok sweetie.. You'll be free soon."

Adam nearly laughs, "I think he might want to stay in here rather then face his brother."

Seth snaps, "Oh yeah.. well Dolph is coming for you."

Adam stiffens and eyes Seth, "Fuck..."

Seth smirks, "yeah I'm not the only one in trouble."

Seth jumps though when the door slams open and he actually wants to piss himself at that moment from the glare from both Dean and Roman. Then Dolph comes in looking unhappy at Adam. Randy comes in and would glare but the fact that Cody is still passed out obvious to all of this doesn't give Randy's annoyance much impact.

Roman takes a breath and heads to the desk trying to remain calm. Seth fidgets and looks at the floor, knowing Dean's eyes are still on him. Dolph has his hands clenched in a fist and Randy has to kneel in front of Cody to make sure he's breathing since Cody is still completely gone.

Roman comes back and mumbles, "there's no charges against the boys. They are free to go. The police brought them here as a preventative measure to stop a fight."

Seth swallows as a cop comes out and starts to unhand-cuff them. He finally looks at the cop as he is working on Seth's cuffs, "can I just stay here."

The cop looks at him surprised, "Um..."

Roman growls out, "Oh no.. Your coming back with me and we're going to have a long talk about tonight. Then your going to be getting your paddle."

Seth whimpers and then looks pleadingly at the cop.

The cop holds up his hands though not wanting to get in the middle of this, "oh no.. I think what ever you get for tonight you deserve kiddo."

Seth shakes and then squeaks as Roman grabs his hand and pulls him up without another word.

Randy sighs and picks up Cody, thanking Roman for calling him and leaves with this partner. Dolph is too busy lecturing Adam to stop as they leave the station. Seth holds onto Roman's hand and follows him with Dean following behind Seth, dean isn't happy either but is remaining silent. They get to the car and Dean can't contain it. He grabs Seth and lands 3 hard swats and then gets in his face, "what where you thinking."

Seth squeaks at the pain and then looks at Dean wide eyed. He doesn't know what to say since Dean is a little cracking. Roman lays his hands on Dean's shoulders, speaking calmly, "lets just get to the hotel."

Dean grits his teeth. Seth backs away from Dean finally though he finds what he wants to say, "Dean.. I'm sorry... "

Dean shakes his head, "No but your going to be."

Seth looks at his feet and Roman keeps himself between them. Roman gets both brothers into the car, Dean in the passenger side and Seth in the back. The drive is done in silence. Roman takes Seth's hand and leads him to the hotel with Dean following, drumming on his collar bone. In the hotel room, Roman eyes Seth but again Dean starts reacting.

Dean walks over to Seth, "Do you know you could have been arrested and you would have a permanent record.. you could be in JAIL Seth.. do you understand what jail is like."

Seth takes a step back and whimpers softly, "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean growls, "you could have also been hurt if those two started a fight and then what would have happened huh..ANSWER ME"

Seth wipes at his eyes and whispers, "I don't know..I'm sorry..."

Dean shakes he's so angry, "Then there's the fact that if you keep stressing Roman out he's going to leave!"

Seth's breath catches in his throat and Roman steps in between them, "ENOUGH"

Seth sobs softly and leans back against the wall sliding down to the floor. Roman grabs Dean by the shoulder, making him sit on the bed. Roman then scoops Seth up and then sits on the bed, drawing Dean against his side and then holding both of them.

Roman speaks softly, "I need you both to listen to me right now." He looks down and relaxes when he sees both eyes on him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean shakes softly and holds onto Seth's hand and Roman's.

Roman shakes his head, "I'm not going anywhere. I need you both to not think that."

Dean whispers, "I just.. "

Roman shakes his head, "I couldn't leave. That week was the worst week of my life.. I lost you both almost. You guys are just as important to me as well a child would be. Your my little brothers. Your stuck with me. You can't run me off and neither of you will ever make me leave." He looks pointedly at Seth and then Dean, "No matter what. Act out.. do stupid things.. but be yourself. I'll still be here. If Seth acts dumb.. like he just did.. I'm going to punish him but after that I'm still going to be here. The same for you Dean. You don't have to be the big brother and deal with everything. You don't have to try run interference and make him behave. You just need to be you. Handle what you can and trust that I'll be there to pick up the pieces just like before. Seth you need to be you too. Your OK to make mistakes and to be yourself.. Please."

Seth nods and whispers for both him and Dean, "you promise?"

Roman nods, "I promise with all my heart. Your stuck with me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dean wipes his eyes even though he doesn't want to admit it.

Roman nods and looks at Dean, "No more worries about making Seth behave or I'll leave?"

Dean shakes his head, "just.. don't ever do that again to me man. I don't say it.. but .. I need you too. I need both of you."

Seth moves and wraps his arms around Dean tightly and whispers, "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean holds onto Seth and Roman wraps his arms tightly around both of them.

Roman speaks softly, "We're family forever.. and first."

Dean relaxes and then lays his head on Roman's shoulder and looks at Seth.

Roman thinks and then speaks evenly, "How about we do something together."

Dean nods, "movie night?"

Roman nods, "After me and Seth finish."

Seth freezes.

Roman chuckles, "No Seth I haven't forgot about what I said about the paddle and us having a long talk."

Seth's head drops but he curls against Roman, "alright."

Roman looks at Dean, "why don't you get the snacks and all of that. Give us about an hour?"

Dean nods and then looks at Seth, "you do deserve this one."

Seth fidgets and nods.

Dean gets ready and heads out. Roman then stands Seth up and speaks softly, "you heard what I said right?"

Seth nods and whispers, looking at Roman, "your not going anywhere and we're staying as a family?"

Roman nods and whispers, "Your not being punished because your running me off or anything like that. Can you tell me why your being punished?"

Seth sighs and then speaks softly, "I didn't follow the rule about only going to clubs and stuff with out you or Dean. I let Cody get me into trouble."

Roman nods, "where I'm thrilled you didn't get in a fight and didn't drink. You still disobeyed me. I know what Dean said was wrong too but .."

Seth speaks quickly, "don't hold it against Dean.. he.. he was scared."

Roman nods and smiles softly, "I'm not going to. I just don't want you latter on acting out because of what he said."

Seth shakes his head, "I won't. I know he was just scared."

Roman nods, "I'm holding you to that little boy. Now your paddle is in my bag, Go get it."

Seth whimpers, "Can't I pick your hand.."

Roman shakes his head, "We had to drive for 2 hours to get here and you where almost arrested. Your getting the paddle tonight Seth."

Seth bites his lip and goes and gets the paddle that's the first thing in Roman's bag. Seth walks over and stands to Roman's side, and hands him the paddle.

Roman nods, "how many Seth."

Seth whines softly, "I don't know... 5?"

Roman raises his eyebrow, "try again but a lot higher.."

Seth fidgets and then slumps.. "20?"

Roman leans back and thinks, "30."

Seth whimpers but nods. Roman pats his lap and Seth moves, taking off his pants and letting his boxers drop. He lays over Roman's lap. Roman helps him get comfortable, holding Seth tightly against his body. He then raises his hand starts landing hard swats, not stopping until Seth's bottom is a light pink. Seth sobs lightly into the bed, his hands tangling into the comforter. Roman picks up the paddle and Seth whines softly, "I try to be good.."

Roman nods, "I know baby Boy.. we're just getting started though."

Roman lands the first blow with the paddle and Seth shrieks and kicks his feet. Roman doesn't pause though and continues to bring the paddle down in a rhythm. Seth sobs and has to cling to the comforter harder to keep from putting his hands back. Seth wails into the comforter as Roman hits 20 and Roman rubs Seth's back gently. Roman only goes to 25 this time because Seth is just crying so hard that Roman starts to worry. Roman puts the paddle down and turns Seth holding him tightly to his chest.

"shh it's over," Roman whispers as Seth sobs into his shoulder.

Seth hiccups and sobs out stating though firmly, "your not leaving."

Roman shakes his head, "never."

Roman watches as his brother battles his own thoughts as he calms down. Roman then kisses his forehead and whispers, "Never going anywhere."

As Seth calms and wipes at his eyes, "I don't have 5 more coming.. do I?"

Roman shakes his head and smiles, "no.. Just don't make me regret it."

Seth shakes his head quickly and holds onto Roman, "I won't."

Roman holds Seth and then knowing Dean is coming back, "get on your joggers and then when Dean comes back we can lay down with him."

Seth nods and stands up, going to change in the bathroom. By the time Dean comes back, Roman has changed as well and Seth is laying on his stomach on the bed facing the tv in his joggers and one of Roman's shirts that he stole. Dean knows that it's because his bottom is sore but doesn't feel the need to say anything about it. Roman comes out of the bathroom and Dean holds up the bag of treats, "find anything on the tv?"

Seth looks up, "lots of porn."

Dean eyes him, "I'm not watching porn with you and Roman."

Roman crinkles his nose at the thought, "No..that's just wrong."

Seth giggles and then shrugs, "There's um.. the hobbit.. the woman in black.. or planet of the apes on there."

Dean shrugs, "I vote apes."

Roman nods, "Anything but a horror movie where you both wake me up because your scared to sleep."

Seth picks it and Dean crawls onto the bed and pulls Roman into the middle. After both of them curl up with Roman. By the time the credit's roll, Seth is sleeping holding onto Dean's hand and Dean is sleeping contently with his face smushed against Roman's shoulder and the hand Seth is holding close has has a hold of Seth's shirt.

Roman looks down at them and turns off the tv whispering, "forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Roman 17 Dean 16 and Seth 14. Jey and Jimmy are 15.

...

Everyone knows that Jimmy and Jey are the cousin's of Roman and Dean but none of them admit that they are the cousin's of Seth. Ever wonder why?

...

Seth looks at Roman and frowns softly. Roman and Dean where super exited that Jey and Jimmy where coming to spend the weekend with them. Seth sighs and watches as Jimmy and Jey come into the house. Dwayne who was in college was dropping them off. Roman hugs the twins and grins at them. Dean perks and starts talking about the plans that him and Roman came up with to spend time with Jimmy and Jey.

The twins ignore Seth as normal and Seth wanders back to his room, not saying anything. Seth scoops up the book he was reading and curls up on the bed to read. None of his family knows why him and the twins never talk or even seem to get along. Jimmy and Jey actually did not like Seth at all. They where pretty cruel in private with Seth but never in public or around anyone else. Seth could never prove it and Roman always said he was over reacting. Seth finally at 12 just started avoiding being alone with the twins.

Seth looks up as Jey walks in, looking around Seth's room, "Hey Crybaby.. your mom wants you to help her."

Seth grits his teeth at the insult but stands up. Jey Shoves him hard into the wall though as he tries to get by Jey. Jey smirks at them and then looks concerned quickly when Dean come in hearing the crash, "Seth?`"

Seth winces holding his shoulder and Jey quickly speaks up, "Seth tripped.. growing pains huh?"

Dean nods and shrugs, leading Seth to their mom.

Latter on that day, Seth hides in his room. All day Jimmy and Jey where taking turns taking shots at Seth. Seth had been trying to keep his cool. He really wanted though to crack them one over the head. Seth yawns and lays down, even though it was only 9am, he was tired from trying to stay calm. Seth lays down and drifts off.

Seth whimpers as he wakes up in the middle of the night feeling wet. He gasps when he finds his hand in warm water and the smell of pee. He gasps embarrassed as he runs to the bathroom. He hears the cruel laughter as he quickly showers. He growls and mutters as he then moves to change his sheets. He spins when he hears someone behind him.

He eyes Jey and Jimmy in the door way, "What do you want."

Jey smirks at him, "Hey Brat you should respect your elders."

Seth glares at him, "you haven't earned my respect."

Jimmy laughs, "back talking already.. I thought Roman taught you better then that. You know bad boys get punished."

Seth swallows and backs up from both of the larger boys. Seth tries to run out but Jimmy grabs him and then smirks at Jey, "Should we punish him."

Jey smirks, "Yeah we should."

Seth shrieks but Jey stuffs a sock into Seth's mouth and then Jimmy puts Seth over his knees. Seth struggles but Jimmy starts spanking him, and hard. Seth cries and Jimmy keeps laying down hard swats on Seth's bottom, not letting up. Jey laughs softly as Seth struggles and kicks his feet. Jimmy then pulls down Seth's PJ bottoms and then starts to swat again. He doesn't let up until Seth's bottom is red. Jimmy then shoves Seth off and glares down at him,

Jey shakes his head, "tell anyone and you'll get it worse. Next time."

Seth sobs softly and watches them leave.

* * *

><p>present day.<p>

Seth cuddles closer to Roman, hiding in his arms as he watches Dean, Jey and Jimmy talk. Jimmy and Jey had come to stay for the weekend as Naomi was having some sort of affair and all but kicked them out for the weekend. Seth had chosen to stay in Roman's room and give the guys his room since that way they wouldn't catch him alone. Roman still to this day had no idea why Seth avoided the twins. Roman watches as Dean talks happily and then feels Seth shift. He looks down at his baby brother who is sitting quietly thinking.

Roman finally shrugs, "Tired?"

Seth nods and stands up, heading into Roman's room.

Roman looks at the twins and then finally asks, "what the fuck happened between you guys and him."

Jey sighs and then looks between them and he goes to say something but Jimmy cuts in, "Nothing. We didn't do anything to him."

Dean raises his eyebrow at this interaction.

Roman hums and then heads to his room.

Seth peeks up at Roman, having changed into his PJ's. Roman wants to ask but leaves it, changing into his pj's and going to bed.

Seth wakes up, in the morning and crawls over Roman to get out of bed. He heads into the kitchen and picks up a banana. He freezes when he hears Jey and Jimmy leave his room. He looks at them and Jimmy is between him and Roman's Room. Seth bites his lip. Jimmy smirks at Seth, "Hey Guess what I found."

Seth looks at Jimmy and there is an old worn cat toy in Jimmy's hand. Seth glares at him, "why are you doing this to me?"

Jimmy shrugs, "Everyone thinks that your such an innocent thing that needs to be protected and given everything. You're a spoiled brat that I hate because you took our family away from us."

Seth looks at him, "I didn't take anyone away..."

Jimmy glares, "yes you did when you came they had no time for us anymore. Everyone was too busy with crybaby Seth."

Seth looks at them and plays with the hem of his shirt, "I'm sorry."

Jimmy nods and glares at him. Jey sighs and looks at Seth, "It's not even your fault."

Jimmy eyes Jey.

Jey shrugs, "it isn't."

All three jump when they hear Roman's low rumble, "It's not his fault."

Seth peeks up at Roman and Jimmy rolls his eyes and looks back at Roman.

Roman looks at Seth, and opens his arms. Seth goes into the and holds onto Roman's Shirt. Roman rubs his back and then whispers, "Go to my room and let me talk to them."

Seth nods and Jimmy gives him the stuffed cat and Seth goes to Roman's room.

Roman looks at him and sighs, "Come sit and lets talk."

Dean looks at them from the couch since he slipped out and was watching. They sit in the living room and Roman looks at them. Jimmy shrugs, "everyone was so busying "fixing" Seth they forgot about us."

Roman nods, "that's not his fault though."

Jey sighs, "I know.. we know in our heads.. but it still hurts."

Roman nods and looks at him, "I'm sorry that you guys went through that and We're going to fix this and make this better get it?"

Jimmy sighs and caves, "yeah."

Roman nods, "Tell me though.. what did you do to him."

Jimmy shrugs and recounts all of things that they did do and last time they ever caught Seth alone.

Roman pinches his nose, "well that explains why Seth hides in my room when you're here."

Jimmy nods and bites his lip.

Jey sighs, "we do want to fix this."

Roman nods, "we're going to."

Dean stands, "I'm going to talk to Seth."

Dean walks into Roman's room and finds Seth holding the stuffed cat close and flipping through a Book of Roman's. Dean sits and then blinks in shock feeling his brother curl up in his lap faster then he can process. Dean holds Seth tightly and whispers, "you ok?"

Seth nods, "Am I in trouble?"

Dean shakes his head and rubs Seth's side, "No Seth. Your not in any trouble. Why did you think you where?"

Seth peeks at Dean, "I dunno..."

Dean picks at the stuffed cat, "He's looking pretty grungy."

Seth pulls the cat Closer, "he was the first thing Mom gave me."

Dean nods understanding why Seth reacted like he did. He then tips Seth's chin to face him, "Seth We're going to work on fixing this ok?"

Seth peeks at him, "but.."

Dean shakes his head, "what's the rule about family."

Seth fidgets, "family first?"

Dean nods, "Jimmy and Jey want to try .. and me and Roman will expect you to try. We're not going to leave you alone with them though ok?"

Seth nods and holds onto Dean tightly.

Dean holds Seth close, "I want your word that you will try."

Seth whispers, "I'll try."

Dean nods and stands Seth up, "ready?"

Seth holds but puts the cat protectively in Roman's bed and then Dean takes his hand and leads him out. Dean blinks seeing Jimmy and Jey in corners.

Seth peeks around Dean, looking at Roman. Roman shrugs, "They both where brats so they're in the corner and then after that we're all going out to the beach."

Seth perks up and Roman nods, "Go get ready Seth."

Seth whispers, "can I go in my room?"

Roman nods, "No playing with others stuff though or you'll go in a corner too."

Hours later the family comes home from a few hours on the beach and playing around in the water. Roman watches Seth talking quietly with Jey about something. Roman nods, knowing they took a step in the right direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Me and LolaWorld where having a conversation in PM's. I said I wanted to spank Real Seth for being such an idiot so yes... This is what happened.

* * *

><p>Roman wonders why his phone is blowing up at this moment and then finally he picks it up. He looks over the messages all over twitter. His jaw drops as he sees the pictures of Seth and the NXT girl all over his friends page. Then he hears Vince's curses as he storms through the hallway. Seth comes into the locker room and looks confused at Roman, "Ro?"<p>

Roman grabs Seth's arm and pulls him to stand in front of him and look down at the phone in Roman's hand, "Care to explain?"

Seth looks confused as he stands between Roman's arms and then looks down at the phone in Roman's hands. He blinks though when he sees the naked girl on his twitter feed and then he sees his ex's posts of his naked pictures. He pales and takes the phone looking at it, "I..."

Seth drops Roman's phone and goes to his bag and goes through it. He picks up his phone and turns it on. He quickly moves to delete the post and looks just hurt at all the comments about his photo's. He then panics, "Vince is going to fire me.. I'm going to lose my job."

Dean walks in and mumbles, "Did you see.."

Roman holds up his hand for Dean to stop and looks at him nodding, "explain this Seth."

Seth mumbles, "She sent me a nude .. saying that she liked me.."

Dean leans back against the wall, "So you kept it?"

Seth shrugs, "she was pretty."

Roman nods, "and now her photo is all over the web. Not to mention your ex is causing drama and that is going to probably cause her to be fired."

Seth groans and holds his head, "I didn't know this would happen."

Roman nods, "and you thought in what world it was a good idea to send nudes to Leigha."

Seth mumbles softly, "It was when we where together.. She..sent me some so I felt like I had to.."

Roman runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes, "Seth... Why would you ever think that was a good idea."

Seth peeks up at Roman, "I.. I'm sorry.."

Roman shakes his head and goes to say something when his phone rings. He looks down and frowns. He then answers, "Hi mom."

Seth winces and then ducks his head more, knowing that his mom was pissed now. The Uso's run in and each are holding a phone, Jey speaks quickly, "Did you see?"

Dean sighs, "oh yeah.."

Seth plays with his hands on his lap.

Jimmy sits by Seth and does something that shocks everyone. He wraps his arms around Seth, and holds him tightly against his chest, "Seth you're in a heap of trouble."

Seth sobs softly and wraps his arms around Jimmy, "I didn't mean to.."

Seth hides his face when he hears the door open again and this time it's Hunter who looks annoyed. Hunter looks at Roman who's talking on the phone and waits. Roman rubs his temple and then notices Hunter as he hangs up the phone. He sighs when Hunter pulls him outside the locker room. Seth watches and clings onto Jimmy, his nails a little biting into Jimmy's side but Jimmy rubs his back and Dean sits down. Dean leans against Seth's back and closes his eyes.

Roman comes back in, "I need to talk to Seth alone."

Dean and the Uso's leave. Seth fidgets and looks at Roman, scared. Roman sits down by Seth and whispers, "You know this is spiraling out of control right?"

Seth nods quickly and then moves into Roman's lap, clinging to him. Roman wraps his arms tightly around Seth, holding onto him. Seth holds onto Roman's shirt and trembles. Roman speaks softly, "Hunter talked to Vince."

Seth takes a shaky breath, "I'm fired aren't I?"

Roman shakes his head and pulls back making Seth look at him, "No your not fired."

Seth nods and whimpers, scared what that means.

Roman rubs Seth's arms and speaks softly, "Hunter saved your job Seth. In return.. Hunter has agreed to let me punish you but with his terms. I'm going to strap you with him here."

Seth's face pales and he then throws him self into Roman, shaking as he sobs. Roman rocks Seth and whispers, "He risked a lot for you. So I agreed and you could have destroyed that girls career so I think this time you deserve this."

Seth sobs and holds onto Roman's shirt, scared. The strap was a large and thick piece of leather that Hunter always had in his office. Seth had only seen and been threatened with being spanked by it, by Roman a couple times. Roman always told him it would leave bruises and make him sore for a week. Roman tips Seth's face up and whispers, "I want you to get ready so when Hunter brings it, we can begin."

Seth looks at him and wipes his eyes, nodding. He wasn't fighting this because even he knows he deserved this. He moves and changes out of his ring gear and into a comfortable shirt and his boxers and even goes to the bathroom so there's not an accident. He looks up when he hears the door open. Hunter walks in, holding the dreaded piece of leather. Hunter had oiled it and made sure nothing would cut Seth since he didn't want the boy hurt just punished. He hands the strap to Roman and then sits quietly in by the door, after locking it.

Roman runs his hand over the strap and then looks at Seth, motioning him to lay over the arm of the backless couch that was there. The couch use to have a back but it was obviously broken off years ago and had been pushed against a wall. Roman had moved it, so that it was no longer against the wall. Seth swallows and pulls his boxers off and then puts his hips on the arm of the couch and then lays his body on the cushions. Roman watches Seth shake with fear and then moves. He gets one of his own shirts and balls it up. He gives it to Seth so that he has something to hold onto.

Roman then moves to Seth's side and rests the strap over Seth's bottom as he speaks, "Seth. You ready?"

Seth nods and whimpers, more nervous one because they're being watched but two because Roman wasn't lecturing before. Roman raises the strap and then brings it down hard, the crack rings through the locker room. Seth's shriek then rings out as Roman raises it again. The strap leaves vivid red strips across Seth's' bottom as Roman beings moving hard and fast over Seth's bottom. He makes sure that there's not a spot that doesn't get hit. Seth is holding the shirt so tightly as he become a sobbing mess by the third strike and now he was just sobbing so hard due to the pain that it's heart wrenching. Roman lands two hard strikes to Seth's sit down spot and then both him and Hunter wince as Seth's shrill cry of pain, the bruising starting almost immediately. After all of Seth's bottom is covered, Hunter holds up his hand for Roman to stop.

Seth sobs and it doesn't register that Roman has stopped. Roman drops the strap and gathers Seth into his arms. Seth sobs and his hands fly to his bottom holding it as he sobs that he's sorry over and over. Hunter moves and kneels beside the brothers. He speaks softly, "it's over Seth. No more just don't ever make me ask Roman to do this again. I can't always protect you from your mistakes."

Seth hiccups and nods, trying to calm down but he can't. Roman holds Seth tightly to him and Hunter nods, leaving the room. Roman rocks Seth until he calms down.

Roman knows tomorrow's flight is going to be hell for Seth because they have a few hour flight to Abu Dhabi which Seth will have to sit through. He though knows this will be a lesson he will never have to repeat.

* * *

><p>Seth the next day on the flight even sitting on a pillow is in misery. He though curls against Roman's side and reads his book quietly while Roman leans back reading an magazine. Nikki walks over to them and crouches down in the aisle, She whispers to Seth, "You know we'll all protect you as much as we can right? We know Roman punished you and that you didn't mean for this to happen. Me, John, Brie and Daniel will try and keep you safe."<p>

Seth peeks at her and whispers, "Thank you."

Nikki smiles brightly at him and moves to go sit with John. Roman relaxes and Seth peeks up at him, both feeling a little better about the situation.


End file.
